OUTRAGEOUS IPODS
by WilliamKanaKun
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your favourite Yu-Gi-Oh character listens to on his/her ipod? *Lyrics and other notes will be arranged by chapter, by character*
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what your favourite Yu-Gi-Oh character listens to on his/her ipod?

Bakura:

Hem of Your Garment: Cake

Killing Machine: Aiden

A Portrait of the Artist: Aiden

Dr. Evil: They Might Be Giants

Malik:

You're A God: Vertical Horizon

For You: Stained

Well Adjusted: Good Charlotte

Bent: Matchbox 20

Yami:

Falling Away: Girl on Fire

Runnin' Up That Hill: Placebo

Rebirthing: Skillet

Time For Heros: The Libertines

Yugi:

She Will Love You: Aiden

I'm Just A Kid: Simple Plan

California: Phantom Planet

Ryou:

Calling All Angels: Train

It's Been A While: Stained

Strange Condition: Pete Yorn

Suicide is Painless: MASH

Seto:

Ignorance: McFLY

The Art of Losing: American Hi-Fi

The Man Who Sold The World: Nirvana

My Dad's Gone Crazy: Eminem

Mini-Kaiba (aka Mokuba):

Innocent: Stellar Kart

Forgotten: Avril Lavinge

Meet Virginia: Train

Big City Dreams: Never Shout Never!

Anzu:

Damed If I Do Ya, Damned If I Don't: All Time Low

Truly Madly Deeply: Savage Garden

Misery Business: Paramore

Smile: Lilly Allen

Jonounchi:

Ocean Avenue: Yellowcard

You're Not Alone: Saosin

Underclass Hero: Sum 41

The Anthem: Good Charlotte

Honda:

Cupid's Chokehold: Gym Class Heros

In Too Deep: Sum 41

All I Wanted: Paramore

Pimpin': Hollywood Undead

Ishizu:

My Immortal: Evanescence

Reach: Caleigh Peters

Willow: Emilie Autumn

Fall to Pieces: Avril Lavigne

Marik:

Nookie: Limp Bizkit

I Like Your Booty (But I'm Not gay):Insane O-Flex

I Set My Friends On Fire: Aiden

Deathclub: William Control

Pegasus:

Downtown: Petula Clark

Fireflies: Owl City

I Kissed A Boy: Cobra Starship

The Tide Is High: Atomic Kitten

Ryuji:

Bump and Grind: R. Kelly

Mambo Number 5- Lou Bagga

Curse of Curves: Cute Is What We Aim For

Gang of Lust: Infant Sorrow

Mai:

I Wanna Be Bad: Willa Ford

U+Ur Hand: P!nk

Smoke Alarm: Freddy Rawsh

California Girls: Katy Perry


	2. BAKURA

BAKURA

**"Hem Of Your Garment": CAKE**

I am intrinsically no good

I have a heart that's made of wood

I am only biding time

Only reciting memorized lines

And I'm not fit to touch

The hem of your garment

No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment

I have no love but only goals

How very empty is my soul

It is a soul that feels no thrill

A soul that could easily kill

And I'm not fit to touch

The hem of your garment

No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment

I am intrinsically no good

I have a heart that's made of wood

I am only biding time

Only reciting memorized lines

And I'm not fit to touch

The hem of your garment

I am intrinsically no good

I have a heart that's made of wood

I am only biding time

Only reciting memorized lines

And I'm not fit to touch

The hem of your garment

No, no I'm not fit to touch the hem of your garment

The hem of your garment

**"KILLING MACHINE": AIDEN**

Carved your name into my skin. In candlelight

Sew it up with hate

Carve a message in my arm. In candlelight.

Found my misery. With a match and gasoline

Burned alive, I am a killing machine

A whole life I'm silent

Found my destiny. With a match and gasoline

Liars burn and scream. A whole life indebted to you

The silence of pain. Insane love I feel

Cobain can you hear me scream. A whole life indebted to you

The silence of pain. Insane I feel love. Sick not to hurt

I want to watch the world burn

**"A Portrait Of The Artist" AIDEN**

I watched as the black sky parted back

Through fields of tar and thread

A tourniquet of lace and dialect

Our ceremony

I fall as the comfort rushes in

No terrifying dreams

I'll shed my skin for you

Have I broken my addiction dead inside

Have I broken my addiction dead inside

A picture of my genocide

Paralyze the light fell from your eyes

My hope is faded grey

Our wickedness we share

This ceremony

I watched as the antique sky turned black

Through fields of heroin

I'll shed my skin for you

Have I broken my addiction dead inside

Have I broken my addiction dead inside

A portrait of my genocide

A portrait of the artist, a portrait of a young man

To sing this song in silence is grand

My addiction

Dead inside

Broken

Genocide

**"": THEY MAY BE GIANTS **

Evil

Evil is his one and only name

Evil

In his mind there is no other game

When your name is Evil that is good

Or so you think

But you're so very wrong

It's evil

But being wrong is right

So then you're good again

Which is the evilest thing of all

Do you find his subtle ways invite you

Does he excite you?

If his contradictions should attract you

Should he distract you

Heaven help you then

You're finished, it's the end

There'll be no retrieval

From the evil

The evil he will do

He's evil

He's Dr. Evil

His name is Evil


	3. MALIK

MALIK

**"You're A God": VERTICAL HORIZON**

I've got to be honest

I think you know

We're covered in lies and that's OK

There's somewhere beyond this I know

But I hope I can find the words to say

Never again no

No never again

_[Chorus]_

'Cause you're a god

And I am not

And I just thought

That you would know

You're a god

And I am not

And I just thought

I'd let you go

But I've been unable

To put you down

I'm still learning things I ought to know by now

It's under the table so

I need something more to show somehow

Never again no

No never again

_[Chorus]_

I've got to be honest

I think you know

We're covered in lies and that's OK

There's somewhere beyond this I know

But I hope I can find the words to say

Never again no

No never again

**"FOR YOU": STAIND**

To my Mother

To my Father

It's your son or

It's your daughter

Are my screams

Loud enough for

You to hear me?

Should I turn this up for you?

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence get's us no where

Get's us no where way too fast

The silence

Is what kills me

I need someone

Here to help me

But you don't know

How to listen

And let me make

My decisions

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence get's us no where

Get's us no where way too fast

All your insults

And your curses

Make me feel like I'm not a person

And I feel like

I am nothing

But you make me

So do something

Cause I'm fucked up

Because you are

Need attention

Attention you couldn't give

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence get's us no where

Get's us no where way too fast

I sit here locked inside my head

Remembering everything you've said

The silence get's us no where

Get's us no where way too fast

**"WELL ADJUSTED"-GOOD CHARLOTTE**

Am i the one that's going crazy

I'm so tired of masquerading

I pretend to be so well adjusted

Maybe it's just me and i'm disgusted

I need a room at a mental penitentiary

So lock me up with maximum security

The doctors say that they don't know whats wrong with me

So strap me down it's time for my lobotomy

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

The doctors say that I'll be getting out real soon

The doctors say that I've been making big breakthroughs

One little minute seems to last a lifetime

Like staring at the ceiling even though you're blind

We all pretend to be so complicated

You and me just maybe dislocated (dislocated)

All lyrics .com

I need a room at a mental penitentiary

So lock me up with maximum security

The doctors say that they dont know whats wrong with me

So strap me down its time for my lobotomy

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

The doctors say that I'll be getting on real soon

The doctors say that I've been making big breakthroughs

The doctors say

The doctors say that i'm okay

The doctors changed their minds

And now i'm here to stay

Sorry babe

I'm not crazy

Pardon a me baby

Yo no soy loco

The doctors say that I'll be getting out real soon

The doctors say that I've been making big breakthroughs

the doctors say that im not crazy afterall

the doctors say take two of these and give me a call

get up!

**"BENT"-MATCHBOX 20**

If I fall along the way

Pick me up and dust me off

And if I get too tired to make it

Be my breath so I can walk

If I need some other love

Give me more than I can stand

And when my smile gets old and faded

Wait around I'll smile again

Shouldn't be so complicated

Just hold me and then

Just hold me again

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

If I couldn't sleep could you sleep

Could you paint me better off

Could you sympathize with my needs

I know you think I need a lot

I started out clean but I'm jaded

Just phoning it in

Just breaking the skin

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

Start bending me

It's never enough

I feel all your pieces

Start bending me

Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in

Shouldn't be so complicated

Just touch me and then

Just touch me again

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent

Can you help me I'm bent

I'm so scared that I'll never

Get put back together

You're breaking me in

And this is how we will end

With you and me bent


	4. YAMI

YAMI

**"FALLING AWAY"-GIRL ON FIRE**

***Can't find this motherfucking lyrics, so it will take time for me to get them and make sure they are correct-Update when found. **

**"Runnin' Up That Hill"-Placebo**

It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?

You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

You be running up that hill

You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,

But see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.

There is thunder in our hearts, baby.

So much hate for the ones we love?

Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill

You and me, be running up that hill

You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building,

If I only could, oh...

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,

Let me steal this moment from you now.

C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,

Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

With no problems _[x2]_

'If I only could, be running up that hill.' _[x7]_

_**"**_**REBIRTHING"-SKILLET**

I lie here paralytic, inside this soul

Screaming for you till my throat is numb

I wanna break out I need a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst is the waiting

In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

Rebirthing now

I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Right now

Right now

I lie here lifeless in this cocoon

Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to

I wanna break out, I found a way out

I don't believe that it's gotta be this way

The worst is the waiting

In this womb I'm suffocating

Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen

I take you in

I've died

Rebirthing now

I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me

[| From: . |]

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside

Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive

Tell me when I'm gonna live again

Tell me when this fear will end

Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside

Tell me when I'll feel alive

Rebirthing now

I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Rebirthing now

I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything

Breathe for the first time now

I come alive somehow

Right now

(I come alive somehow)

Right now

(I come alive somehow)

**"TIME FOR HEROES"-THE LIBERTINES**

Did you see the stylish kids in the riot

Shovelled up like muck

Set the night on fire

Wombles bleed truncheons and shields

You know I cherish you my love

But there's a rumour spread nasty disease around town

You caught round the houses with your trousers down

A headrush in the bush

You know I cherish you my love

Oh how i cherish you my love

Tell me what can you want now you've got it all

The whole scene is obscene

Time will strip it away

A year and a day

And Bill Bones

Bill Bones knows what I mean

He knows it's eating, it's chewing me up

It's not right for young lungs to be coughing up blood

And it's all

It's all in my hands

And its all up the walls

Well the stale chips are up and the hopes stakes are down

It's all these ignorant faces that bring this town down

And I sighed and sunken with pride

Well I passed myself down on my knees

Yes I passed myself down on my knees

Now tell me what can you want now you've got it all

The whole scene is obscene

Time will strip it away

A year and a day

And Bill Bones

Bill Bones knows what I mean

He knows theres fewer more distressing sights than that

Of an Englishman in a baseball cap

And we'll die in the class we were born

But that's a class of our own my love

A class of our own my love

Did you see the stylish kids in the riot

Shovelled up like muck

Set the night on fire

Wombles bleed truncheons and shields

You know I cherish you my love

Yeah I cherish you my love.


	5. YUGI

**YUGI**

**"She Will Love You"-AIDEN**

You say you're in love

Well cursive wrote this sonnet to the end

You say you're in love

But this heart still can't pretend

Everything dressed in picturesque

So perfectly aligned

Will you come to me?

Will you come to me?

Kiss me quick I'm losing

Well can we live forever?

You say you're in love

Well beauty slides this silhouette to screen

Will you come to me?

Will you come to me?

Kiss me quick I'm losing

Well can we live forever?

Kiss me quick I'm losing

But I'm miserable still

She will love you through all the lies

She will love you through your disguise

She will love you through your demise

And sing our lives forever,

Sing our lives together, won't you?

Can you take me back so far away?

Can you take me back so far away?

There's something left...

There's something left to say

There's something left...

You got something left to say

She will love you through all the lies

She will love you through your disguise

She will love you through your demise

And sing our lives forever,

Sing our lives together, won't you?

She will love you through all the lies

She will love you through your disguise

She will love you through your demise, yeah yeah

And sing our lives forever,

Sing our lives together, won't you?

**"I'm Just A Kid"-Simple Plan**

I woke up it was 7

I waited till 11

Just to figure out that no one would call

I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them

What's another night all alone?

When your spending everyday on your own

And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed

Staring at these 4 walls again

I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time

Everyone's got somewhere to go

And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Don't fit in with anybody

How did this happen to me?

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _[repeat x5]_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Nobody wants to be alone in the world

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight

Nobody cares tonight

Cause I'm just a kid tonight

**"California"-Phantom Planet **

We've been on the run

Driving in the sun

Looking out for #1

California here we come

Right back where we started from

Hustlers grab your guns

Your shadow weighs a ton

Driving down the 101

California here we come

Right back where we started from

California!

Here we come!

On the stereo

Listen as we go

Nothing's gonna stop me now

California here we come

Right back where we started from

Pedal to the floor

Thinkin' of the roar

Gotta get us to the show

California here we come

Right back where we started from

California!

Here we come!


End file.
